Kingdom Of My Heart
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Basically, it's an Axel/Roxas fanfic. It also has Marluxia/Zexion. The setting is changed to modern day and Roxas and Marluxia are cross-dressers. It's an idea I've had for a while and I decided to give it a try.


Hai :3 This is my first story I've published onto this site. I don't own any of the characters. They are owned by Square Enix and belong to the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. I personally really like my story but I would love to know what you guys think :) Enjoy!

**Kingdom of My Heart**

I sighed as I looked through my closet and couldn't find my shirt. This was the second time this week I had forgotten to put my clothes away after laundry. With a sigh, I walked down the hall of my small apartment and into the laundry room. I pulled a short sleeved button up shirt out of the dryer and put it on. Looking in the hallway mirror on my way back to my room, I realized I looked like a girl from the waist up alone.

With another sigh, I walked into my room and slid into the uniform skirt for my school. A slight blush came across my cheeks as I checked the length of the skirt. Satisfied with my bottom article of clothing, I slipped my tie around my neck and tied it. I slid on my socks and shoes before doing a last minute check to se if there were any blemishes in my appearance.

Satisfied with my look, I snatched up my school bag and rushed out my door, locking it behind me. I sprinted down the hall to the elevator, my skirt flaring up a bit. When I reached the first floor, I bolted from the building and smacked into someone much taller than me.

"Hey, Roxas! If you took any longer, I was going to leave you here!" Marluxia laughed.

"I'm sorry. I had to hunt for a shirt again," I sighed for the third time this morning.

Marluxia was also wearing the girls' uniform and was proud of it. His long slender legs were freshly shaved and his skirt was much shorter than mine. My skirt barely made it half-way down my thighs.

"So, where's Zexion?" I asked, looking around.

"He's already at school with Axel," the pink haired man explained.

"Oh, I see. Aren't you supposed to dress like a teacher?" I asked as we started to walk.

"That and I'm not supposed to be in a relationship with a student," he said with a shrug.

"I don't know what Zexion sees in you," I mumbled.

"I know what Axel sees in you, though. You have the cutest butt ever!" he exclaimed, giving my posterior end a pat.

I jumped a little and started to run. I heard Marluxia laugh as I sprinted away. When the two of us reached the school at the same time, I knew he had taken a short cut to avoid running to catch up with me. To my surprise, he didn't gloat like usual and continued to act flamboyant and cheerful despite his normally emotionless personality.

Zexion, the blue haired beauty, and Axel, the red haired prankster, stood next to the front gate waiting for us. A smile spread across Axel's face when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. Zexion remained stoic despite Marluxia constantly hugging and groping him. I assessed Zexion and Axel in the boys' uniform. With their ties, button up shirts with the rolled up sleeves, and plain black pants, they looked absolutely gorgeous.

"The bell is about to ring," Zexion groaned and gripped Marluxia's hand, dragging him inside.

Axel turned to me and ran his hand through my blonde spiked hair causing me to blush a deep red. I've known Axel for years and I also knew that he was a cruel and secretive bastard despite his smile and kindness toward me.

"Come on, Roxas. We'll be late if we don't hurry," he smiled and pulled me along, my fingers laced between his.

We walked into our first period class, taking our seats next to Zexion. As Marluxia wrote on the board, his skirt flared a little and hit thong started show. Zexion shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he was getting hard. Some of the girls that thought of Marluxia and me as their own giggled at his usual antics. My own skirt, as short as it was, barely covered me now that I was seated.

I knew Axel was sneaking peeks at me. He always talked about how he likes the slenderness and smoothness of my arms and legs. At one point, I caught Axel tracing the contours of my thighs with his eyes and I blushed again. At another point in the class, Marluxia sat on the front of his desk, crossing one leg over the other. Zexion shifted once more, starting to sweat a little.

When lunch finally rolled around, both Zexion and Marluxia disappeared to the bathroom. I felt sorry for whoever walked in after them. I became lost in though about what having sex with Axel would be like when a shadow fell over my desk. I looked up to see Axel standing over me and I blushed again. Speak of the Devil.

"Hey," he smirked.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"How about we skip the rest of the day?" he suggested.

"Well…" I started.

"Marluxia and Zexion aren't coming back so, let's leave," he shrugged.

I looked around and nodded. I grabbed my ban and followed him out of the building and through the front great.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Your place," he answered and led the way.

I unlocked the door to my apartment when we finally reached it and nervously slid inside. I dropped my bag next to the couch and tossed my keys aside on top of it. Axel walked over to my radio and turned on some sensual music. He then wrapped his arms around me from behind and moved with the beat. We always danced like this before a heavy make out session. When we made out, we always stopped as the two of sensed ourselves getting hard. Today on the other hand, I was convinced to lose my virginity so, I'd put on the red lace panties that Axel had designated me to wear when I was ready to have sex.

As we danced, I let my hips grind against Axel's. He smiled and leaned in close, kissing my neck and sliding a hand up my shirt. His fingers lightly and gently played with my nipples. I moaned a little as I pulled away and swayed on my own, teasing him with the movement of my hips. I danced over to the chaise shaped like a therapist's chair and twirled.

Axel gripped my waist and pushed me down onto the chaise. Climbing on top of me, he kissed my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. After my shirt and tie were off, he undressed his torso and started to play with the waistband of my panties. When he lifted up my skirt and saw the red lace, he smiled wide and leaned over and kissed me hungrily. He'd been waiting a long time for this day.

His bulge pressed against mine and they rubbed together as we kissed. Sweat was starting to form and our breathing was getting heavy. His hand hungrily slid my panties down to my ankles and slid off his own pants. He then climbed off of me and slid my bound together legs over his head. With a wink, he slowly started to suck me as he lubed his erection with a bottle of lube he kept in his pocket. When I was completely hard, he slid my legs down his body until his erection was pressed firmly against my entrance. I moaned loudly as he kissed me again.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered sincerely.

I slid one hand up his body and gripped his shoulder as he started to tease my entrance. Using his fingers, he spread my hole and slid inside. He pressed his lips firmly to mine to suppress my moan of anguish. He held my face to his with a hand firm on my cheek as I gripped the top of the chaise with my free hand. He slid his other hand under and leaned back, starting to thrust.

Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as he moved, causing me to wince. He was gentle until the tears stopped. As the pain slowly dulled, he thrusted faster and harder, gripping my own erection with the hand that had been on my back and moving his hand in sync with his hips. It wasn't long before I released and the sticky fluid shot out of his chest. I could feel Axel's seed spill out inside me.

When we were done, I slowly cleaned him with my shirt. When I had finished cleaning him, he pulled off my skirt and used that to clean up any of his seed that had leaked out of me. He slid out from under me and pulled on his underwear and pants. I put on his shirt and pulled up my underwear, barely being able to move my lower half.

"Do you still hurt?" he asked, concerned. I nodded.

He picked my up off the chaise and took me to my room, setting me down on my bed. He then stretched and crawled up next to me. Once he was comfortable he pulled me into his arms and held me there.

"As much as it hurt, I'm glad I finally gave you my virginity," I smiled.

"I am too. I love you so much, Roxas," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

Before I realized it, I had fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
